OCs Please!
by XxIronmaniacxX
Summary: Hello! I'm writing a story called the Field (details inside) and I need OCs for it! The story will be almost entirely based around the OCs submitted, and the purpose of it is to showcase as many OCs as possible! Submissions are OPEN! Any support is very appreciated! :)


Plot: Basically, the dead kits of all sorts of different groups are bored and uninterested in their homes. The Field is a place that intersects all of their respective territories, and so they meet up there every day to play together and swap stories. Soon, they start roleplaying in their made-up Clans, Tribes, or bands, and they even give themselves names and titles to make up for the lives they have lost. Just because it is role-play, however, does not make it any less dramatic.

THANKS SO MUCH TO I-really-hope-not, HaveaQueenysummer, Sofie. Loves. To. write, Redwut, Ivy the Light Bringer, Muffiny the Muffin Goddess, PsychoCat119 (Guest), Flower (Guest), Guest, TheRealOwleyes, and RainyDayRaces for submitting OCs! You guys are seriously the best :D

 **Due to a review by Venomheart the Dreamer, I have been informed that this story is against the website's rules. Although there is a story at the end, this will only be kept up for two more days before being deleted, at which point I will fill in all of the remaining spots back in. Please submit your characters via PM, and this is only up here due to a request by HaveaQueenySummer for a story centered around Scarletkit/Gemini and to alert possible submitters NOT to submit here. Thank you for understanding! This will be deleted very soon, sorry! ;.;**

Allegiances for the story (Almost final, just so you can see):

 **MoonClan**

 _Leader,_ Jadekit/star (A light gray she-kit with dark grey dappled shoulders and brilliant green eyes. Her paws are completely white and her tail has a black tip.)

 _Deputy,_ Sapphireheart/Sapphirekit (A blue-gray she-cat with white paws and deep blue eyes)

 _Medicine Cat,_ Emeraldeyes/Emeraldkit (A white and pale brown tom kit with piercing green eyes.)

 _Assistant/Apprentice,_ Fernclaw/Fernkit (A pale gray tabby she-cat with darker gray flecks and brilliant green eyes)

 _Warriors,_

Brightfoot/Brightkit (A pale brown she-kit with whiteish-silver paws and amber eyes)

Silverwind/Breezekit (Tuxedo tom with gray eyes)

Hazelkit/Hazelblossom (Pretty silver she-kit with a white underbelly and chest, dark grey paws; curious hazel eyes)

Timberfall/Timberkit (Dark brown tom with long legs, a stubby tail, and tan and white patches; blue eyes.)

Hollowkit/Hollowlight (Small dark brown she-kit with white specks scattered across her fur; blue eyes.)

Sharpkit/Sharpwillow (A white she-kit with black markings and blue eyes.)

Duskkit/Duskflame (A black tom with golden eyes.)

Diamondkit/Diamondtail (A pale gray tom with blue eyes and diamond-shaped spots on his tail)

Rubykit/Rubyfur (A red tabby she-cat with silver markings and vibrant green eyes)

Sunkit/Sunstream (An orange tabby tom with darker orange stripes and piercing brown eyes)

Foxkit/Foxfang (A ginger tabby tom with amber eyes)

Firekit/Fireclaw (An orange tom with soft green eyes)

Moon/Moonwatcher (A sleek black she-kit with one blue eye and one green eyes)

 **The Tribe of Endless Starlight**

Stoneteller/Mist Of Crashing Water (A light blue-gray she-kit with white stripes and foggy blue eyes, as well as a completely white tail and silky fur)

Prey-Hunters,

Shade (of Looming Tree) / Bones (of Past Prey) (A dark gray tom with bright blue eyes)

Dweezle / Sky (Empty of Life) (A small, fluffy she-kit with brown fur. Wears a dark purple collar around her neck.)

Raven (in Winter Sky) / Shadow (Of Silent Night) (A sleek black she-cat with dark blue eyes)

Brook (That Fish Swim In) (Brown she-cat with green eyes and white paws)

(Highest Peak at) Dawn / Mountain (Wreathed in Mist) (A cream she-cat with gray points and blue eyes)

Cave-Guards,

Hollow (Sound of Falling Rain) (A fluffy black she-cat with bright green eyes)

Ant (Walking Lonely Path) / Sun (Shrouded in Dark Cloud) (A ginger she-kit with black paws, ears, tail, and chest - as well as vibrant green eyes)

Air (Heavy with Fog)/Thorn (That Pierces unsuspecting) (A black-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes)

Home / Home (Where Heart Resides) (A pale ginger and pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes.)

Thistle (Among Mountain Rocks) (A very dark-gray tom with a white chest, underbelly, and tail-tip, along with one white paw and dark blue eyes)

Talon (Of Striking Hawk) (A pale gray tabby with amber eyes and darker gray stripes/tail tip. Has darker gray socks on three of her paws.)

Rock (That Splashes in Lake) (Gray tomcat with white rings around his tail)

 **DreamChasers**

Leader, Sagittarius (A golden tom with warm amber eyes and silver paws)

Uppers:

Scorpio/Stormkit (A dark grey, thick-furred, and tall she-cat with black mottling, a single white paw, and lively copper eyes.)

Gemini/Scarletkit (A pitch-black she-cat with blue eyes and a diamond of white on her chest)

Aries/Hawkkit (A gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

Virgo/Claw (A brown tom with green eyes)

Aquarius/Bluekit (A blue-gray tom with orange eyes)

Fighters:

Echo (A dark brown she-kit with hazel eyes)

Silverkit/Lyra (Silver she-cat with green eyes and a black tail-tip)

Leo/Lionkit (A tortoiseshell tom)

Aquila/Eaglekit (Dark brown she-cat with white spots and amber eyes)

 _Oooh, more ZODIACS. kewl._

OC submission form (for reference):

Name (Regular and role-play, please. Rouges, Loners, and Kittypets may or may not change their names, but Clan or Tribe Cats will probably want to [Tribe cats to something more dramatic]):

Description (It doesn't have to be too long! Include gender and stuff):

Personality (No Mary-Sues, please!):

Crush (Required, so that things are more interesting! It can be on one of the cats listed, one of your OCs, or a cat that you see in the reviews!):

Group of Origin (Clan (T/R/W/S/S?), Tribe, K/L/R?):

How they died (Very short, just something like 'starved'. The less elaborate, the better):

 **Scarlet:**

Scarletkit ran, panting loudly, her fur bushed out. She could feel the breath of the cat on her heels, which pressed her to run faster, paws pounding at the dry earth beneath her. The small black kitten cried out when something tugged at her tail.

Slowly, she turned around, her breath catching in her throat as the sickly yellow eyes of the Murderer bored into her own dark blue orbs. The cat hissed, white teeth stained scarlet and his claws tangled into the fur of her tail.

"Why hello, kitten," He snarled, slicing into her side with his free paw. Scarletkit wailed as the pain hit her full-force, screwing her eyes shut as the burning feeling numbed her body. "You're about to die by my claws. Any last words?"

Mustering up her last scraps of scattered courage, Scarletkit spat at him a question that had lurked in the edges of her mind for the longest time, "Is this what happened to L-Lionkit?"

The small flicker of amusement in the killer's eyes was all she needed, but before she could retaliate with what the killer truly deserved, he quickly bit into the back of her neck, a fleeting moment of pain shooting through her was all Scarletkit could register.

Then, blackness coated her in it's dark embrace. It was soft, and gentle. Soothing. Calm. The pain from before faded away, and then something bright flashed in front of her eyes.

Starlight. A tortoiseshell tom with star-flecked fur appeared in front of her, and Scarletkit leaned towards him. "Lionkit…" She muttered, tears blurring the corners of her vision. Her brother smiled softly at her, his gaze sad and yet also joyful.

"Scarletkit," He replied, the words seeming foreign on his tounge. He hadn't said it in so long… "Y-you're home. Scarlekit, my sister, welcome home."

Scarletkit smiled at him, and knew that he would be there through thick and thin - even when they were chasing dragonflies and dreams.

Even as Gemini and Leo, they would stand by each other's side.


End file.
